


Adonis

by Helluin_0216



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helluin_0216/pseuds/Helluin_0216
Summary: 特工au  女装接近任务目标的弟弟与（有点）吃醋的哥哥





	Adonis

宴会上向来不缺万众瞩目的明星。忒休斯虚晃着高脚杯，流动的液体恰好将他半张脸完全遮住。此处视野绝佳，毫不费力就能将厅内各处上演的好戏一览无余。  
随着轰然一声，熙熙攘攘的交谈像是同时被一只手扼住喉咙，顷刻间归于死寂。忒休斯顺着人群的视线看去，任谁都深知在宴会半途登场是极为失礼的事情，然而这位明星却浑身透着一股千呼万唤始出来的理所应当。  
她身形高挑纤细却并非太过瘦弱，深棕色卷发垂在脸颊两侧伴随步调小幅度地抖动，偶尔将浅绿色的眼睛藏在后头，仿佛那稀世珍宝般贵重的绿色眼睛连被人觊觎都是不可饶恕的罪过。身上的礼服妥帖地勾勒出曼妙曲线，摆动的裙边像深夜里神秘温柔的潮汐。  
今日的目标人物露出势在必得的笑容，极具绅士风度地迎上那位女士。忒休斯听不见他们说什么，只见那女士的将手伸出去，目标人物立刻奉上吻手礼，左右寒暄两句便两人一齐向着偏门走去，消失在闭拢的门后了。  
他搁下高脚杯，穿过又热闹起来的人潮走出宴会厅。外面的冷风迎头吹了一脸，忒休斯步履匆匆迈下台阶，低头钻入停靠在路边的一辆黑色汽车内。  
暖气熏得人几乎有些头晕。几分钟后，有一辆车从庄园深处驶来，隔着老远都能看见目标人物的脑袋正跃跃欲试地妄图采撷绽放在后座上的玫瑰。  
忒休斯低咒一声，踩下油门跟了上去。那辆车混入车水马龙中后又很快驶向郊外，他瞅准时机加速靠近，从副驾驶上摸出一把枪。  
一击即中。  
枪声惊起一阵喧嚣，忒休斯与那辆车错开时下意识地向后望了一眼。  
越过司机惊恐的面容，他对上那双浅绿色翡翠般的眼睛。

 

**  
“晚安，忒休斯。”  
上司低沉的声音从另一端消失，忒休斯扯下衣领上别着的无线通讯器，顺手塞进口袋里。此时街上只有他一个人的身影，街边的建筑像蛰伏在深夜中的巨大怪物，迫不及待地要将整座城市吞噬殆尽。  
步行穿过三个街口，家近在眼前。忒休斯刚脱下外套，门外就响起三道敲门声。  
他旋开门把，大门向外转开露出一张熟悉的脸。  
“纽特。”  
今夜昙花一现的神秘女士冲他点头，褪去伪装的面容换上忒休斯熟悉的、仿佛小动物般敏感又抗拒的神情。  
“手法不错，忒休斯。”  
纽特一边进门一边说，忒休斯跟在他身后走进客厅，闻言打量弟弟露出大半皮肤的背影，敷衍地点了点头。  
——斯卡曼德两兄弟，正经公职人员的哥哥和传闻中不易接近古怪固执的弟弟，任谁也想不到平日算得上紧张复杂的关系之下隐藏着如此亲密无间天衣无缝的合作。自从忒休斯被指派去秘密小组的事情被纽特撞破以来，向来对办公室工作避犹不及的弟弟不知什么时候主动成为了他的搭档。这当然不意味着他们的兄弟关系由此得到了些许恢复和回暖，但在这之外似乎有其他东西悄无声息地日积月累地发展着。  
尤其是今晚的纽特，忒休斯凝视着他映衬在项链的光辉下尤为白皙的脖颈，终于放弃继续克制折磨了自己一整晚的心情。  
“纽特。”他下意识地站在纽特面前，却不知道是否该向往常任务结束一样与弟弟分享一个拥抱。掌心贴合脊背的肌肤相亲是否具备其他任何特殊意义，忒休斯胡乱地思考着，在现在的情况下贸然一如既往的拥抱似乎太过亲密，毕竟他的弟弟此刻不过身着一件性感的女士礼服。  
打断他的踌躇犹豫的是一只握紧他手腕的手。纽特迎面直视忒休斯，坦然得几乎让他无所遁形：“忒休斯。”  
只会缠着他央求他讲睡前故事的弟弟已经长得那么高了，忒休斯恍惚地想。  
他没想到纽特毫不遮掩。当然他明白从小纽特就是个直来直去的孩子，长大也学不会成人那套虚与委蛇，不愿融入社会也是意料之中的事情。  
“你在吃醋吗，忒休斯？”这问话让他哑口无言，纽特耐心地望着他像是在等待一个答案，而那个答案是他渐渐红起的耳廓，以及轻如羽毛的一个吻。  
他捧着纽特的脸，潮湿的吐息暧昧地萦绕在两人之间。期待一本正经的兄长有更进一步的大胆举动实在是太为难人了，不过从这个吻中纽特已经得到了自己想要的回应，他眨了眨眼睛，对自己的兄弟、搭档、恋人宣布：“现在开始，我只属于你。”

**  
事实证明，这件礼服并未束缚纽特斯卡曼德任何不为人知的欲望，反而像解除了某种枷锁似的使他更为主动——当自己的手被引领着撩开裙摆顺着腿部曲线一路向上窥探更为隐秘的领域时，忒休斯反倒像是被抚摸的那一个，眼神躲闪地逃避着来自弟弟目不转睛的注视。  
此时的纽特无疑比早先更为艳光四射，他一只手揽着忒休斯的脖颈，嘴唇距离皮肤不过几英寸，水光潋滟的眼睛迷蒙又色情地望着忒休斯。而他另一只手却抓着忒休斯的手腕，不容辩驳地引导哥哥的一举一动。  
“忒休斯。”兄长的模样实在太过青涩，纽特端详他红得快要滴血的耳垂，一个困扰他多时的猜测终于浮出水面，“难道……你没有和莉塔做过这种事么？”  
兄长与自己年少的好友喜结连理，他只好按捺下所有想法送上祝福。然而变生肘腋，临近婚期时两人却突然宣布取消婚约。莉塔从忒休斯家中搬离的那一天纽特不在场，当他在市政厅再见到莉塔，便是忒休斯难得被堵得支支吾吾、哑口无言的场面，而莉塔站在忒休斯面前抿着笑伸手拍了拍忒休斯的肩膀，后者温顺得像个大型动物，丝毫不见平日雷厉风行的做派。  
她发现了走廊另一边的纽特神色古怪，便对忒休斯耳语了几句，随即露出纽特惯常熟悉的狡黠笑意，挽着忒休斯的胳膊好整以暇地一同走向他。倘若不是分手的消息由忒休斯亲口告知纽特，他甚至以为先前的一切都不过是自己日有所思夜有所梦的臆想。  
只不过内心一旦埋下种子，连习以为常的寒暄都似乎变得有些难捱。他苦思冥想找出几句应答的话来，兴许是态度看上去过于敷衍，忒休斯眉头一皱：“纽特。”  
长年累月的相处中他早已摸得清兄长简单的话语中蕴含着怎样的讯息，忒休斯似乎天生是驯养动物的理论专家，然而碍于现况只能实践在纽特身上，并且成效并不显著。传说名字是束缚人类的咒语，纽特对此等奥秘向来一窍不通，但他却能肯定经由兄长喊出的名字势必附着威力强大的言灵，不然怎么会轻易就让自己动弹不得。  
几天后他回到家中吃晚餐时忒休斯也在，照例是一丝不苟的西装和打理过的发型，斯卡曼德太太一边帮纽特在盘子里装满土豆一边絮絮叨叨地训斥大儿子对于婚姻的决定太过草率，纽特决定安静地躲过这场无差别扫射的暴风雨以免波及到自身。  
斯卡曼德太太看着默不作声的一对兄弟，两位令人头疼的、同样固执的单身汉。  
“纽特，你不如搬去忒休斯那里一起住？”  
平地一声惊雷，纽特下意识地看向忒休斯，兄长平静的面容终于出现一丝松动，看不清是恼怒还是什么，很快又在报纸后面隐去：“妈妈，纽特有自己的生活。”  
“小动物们，对吗纽特？”斯卡曼德太太在小儿子的点头中满意地拍了拍手，“小时候你不也是很喜欢动物的吗，忒休斯？不过是让你们再次重温童年的生活罢了，我记得以前纽特可是嘴里只有哥哥呢。”  
事情在忒休斯无效的反抗和纽特毫不激烈的反对中一锤定音，斯卡曼德太太甚至兴致高昂地亲自出动将纽特的行李分门别类地打包送到忒休斯的住处。纽特仰头看着墙上挂着的门牌号码，黑色花体的Scamander想必并不知道从今日开始它将代表两个人。  
莉塔和忒休斯订婚时曾多次邀请他上门，最终都在纽特的百般推辞下作罢。谁料天意弄人，有朝一日他竟然会以同居者的身份踏入这栋忒休斯自毕业后就搬入的房子。忒休斯任由他挑选了一间三楼的卧室，而在短暂的一个月后，纽特再也没有进去过。  
他们像两只栖息在幽暗洞穴里的动物占据着忒休斯的房间，或者说是纽特通过一个契机顺理成章地搬了进去。那个晚上他也像这样牵引着忒休斯，那个古板、严肃的办公室职员，小臂比常年在外奔波的纽特还要细上一圈。他打开自己兄长的身体像打开一件珍贵的礼物，渴盼已久于是连得手的瞬间也神奇得恍若梦境。  
忒休斯在床上的表现委实称不上老练，甚至连纽特这个不折不扣的初学者都比他熟稔许多。起初纽特猜想忒休斯尽管受人追捧，恋爱经历却少得可怜，他或许会与莉塔在同样的一张床上共同度过，纽特难免嫉妒地揣测，但看忒休斯这副模样，他又不确定兄长是否有过切实的体验了。  
永远伟大的、受人敬仰的哥哥，纽特从十四岁起幻想他坚毅的眼神被情欲沾染的模样，终于在二十一岁时梦想成真。忒休斯并没有回应对于情事的提问，他的手指正流连于纽特背脊的绳结，摆弄艺术品一样灵巧地解开了。  
这举动像回答又暗含挑衅，纽特凑近兄长的嘴唇啄吻，同时不甘示弱地松开忒休斯的领带、衣扣、皮带，直到颀长的身躯终于一丝不挂地呈现在昏暗暧昧的暖黄色灯光下。

 

被阿尔忒弥斯夺去心智的凡人，殊不知阿尔忒弥斯却是因他才降临尘世。


End file.
